Letters To You
by alemcfly
Summary: Quiero que sepas esto: Te extraño, te extraño mucho... Me iré lejos. One Shot. FLONES.


**Bueno, éste es un OS Flones medio rarito que tenía planeado hace mucho y que hoy logré terminar. Está inspirado por varias canciones porque lo escribí por piezas por una semana, creo, entre ellas: Listen To Your Heart - The Maine, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith y, por supuesto, Letters To You - Finch.**

**Espero les guste :D**

* * *

**01 de Octubre 2013**

Una taza de café, una película tan gastada de verla que por momentos la imagen se congela, una noche lluviosa y fría y una enorme soledad. Eso es todo lo que tengo desde que Joanna se enteró de lo que nunca debió enterarse y yo, estúpidamente decidí escuchar a todos antes que a mi corazón y dejar todo y dedicarme a ser un solitario. Perdí a Joanna, pero de eso no me arrepiento, ella no me merecía. Lo que sí sé es que soy un cobarde, dejé ir el verdadero amor que sentía por Danny, por miedo. ¿Acaso soy el único al que le da miedo? Danny siempre parecía tan seguro de lo que sentía, y por lo que me dijo, nunca dejará de sentir y eso me lastimaba cada vez más y más, y por eso, estúpidamente le pedí que me dejara en paz. Todo eso en contra de mi verdadera voluntad, porque yo, en realidad lo amo.

-¡Tom, ábreme! Soy Dougie.

Me levanto perezosamente del sillón limpiandome las lágrimas que se me escaparon y que se me escapan desde hace, exactamente treinta y cuatro días, treinta y cuatro malditos días. Y llego por fín a la puerta, donde veo a Dougie con su sonrisa ladeada y por lo que veo, solo viene de paso.

-¿Que pasa?

-Que sigues llorando, vaya idiota. Solo vengo a traerte algo.

Entra a mi departamento y se dirige directamente hacia el sillón donde yo me estaba lamentando hace poco menos de cinco minutos y se toma todo el tiempo del mundo en buscar ese 'algo' en su mochililla verde que tanto detesto, no sé porque.

-Acá está. -Me extiende un sobre blanco ya bastante manoseado y arrugado -perdón por el estado del sobre pero... ya sabes -sonríe de nuevo.

-Ok... ¿de quien es?

-Pues de Danny. No lo he leído eh, Danny me encargó demasiado que no la leyera y aunque la curiosidad me matara, no lo leí, lo juro. En fin, me voy, quedé de salir con Lara, Haz e Izzy. Diviertete -me hace un guiño y de la misma forma que entró, sale de mi departamento.

Una nota de Danny... ¿No era más fácil coger el teléfono y llamarme o mandarme un texto? Bueno, hubiera sido fácil si no tuviera apagado el celular. Por lo visto cada día me vuelvo más y más idiota, Dougie tiene razón.

Vuelvo a ver el sobrecillo blanco y las manos me tiemblan exageradamente, el corazón me palpita fuera de lo normal, tanto que me da miedo que se vaya a salir de su lugar. Sí, es miedo lo que siento, miedo de saber lo que Danny ha escrito en esa nota para mí, y también una especie de emoción por saber que no se ha olvidado de mí, a pesar de todo lo que le hice, negarlo e insultarlo, no fué lo mejor que pude hacer. Abro cuidadosamente el sobre y extraigo el pequeño papelito que contiene el mismo y ahora mi pulso se acelera un poco más. Pero ignorando eso, leo la pequeña nota que reza palabras simples pero significativas.

_Tom, te necesito, por favor, ven a verme. -Danny._

**12 de Octubre 2013**

Desde el día en el que Doug me trajo la nota de Danny, no he dejado de pensar en el mensaje que contenía la misma, Danny me necesita, pero he sido tan cobarde que no lo fuí a ver, ni ese día, ni ningún otro día. Preferí quedarme en casa, pretendiendo que nada pasó y que puedo seguir con mi vida de compositor, normalmente. Aunque en realidad, no ha sido tan normal, porque llorar todo el día, no es normal ¿cierto? Al releer todas las canciones que escribí desde entonces, me doy cuenta que todas hablan de Danny y de tristezas y frustración. Pero en mí vive algo que sé que nunca lograré vencer: cobardía. Es mejor que Dan me olvide y que sea feliz sin mí.

Suena la puerta de nuevo, pero no son golpecitos normales, son golpes desesperados. Corro a abrir pues ese tipo de golpes en la puerta, sospecho, que no traen nada bueno.

-Tom... -veo a Doug de nuevo, pero esta vez no es una sonrisa lo que adorna su rostro, sino unas enormes bolsas violáceas, tan enormes que me asustan.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es Danny... -Me tiende un sobre blanco, de nuevo, pero éste sobre está aún más manoseado y arrugado que el anterior y reza 'Tom' en el frente -encontraron ésto en su departamento.

¿Lo encontraron? ¿No lo mandó él? El pánico y el susto ahora se apoderan de mí, y siento que todo el mundo se me viene sobre la espalda, y de nuevo las manos me tiemblan, el corazón late desbocadamente y mi garganta se cierra impidiéndome respirar, incluso pronunciar palabra alguna. Me apresuro a tomar el sobre y a empezar a abrirlo y me olvido de que Dougie está aquí y de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y me siento en el suelo para empezar a leer las hojas que contiene el sobre que ahora tengo en mis manos...

_**05 de Octubre 2013**_

_"Son dos hombres, eso no funcionará, ambos serán una forma de experimentar para el otro, tal vez uno salga lastimado pero el otro estará bien", eso es lo que nuestros mejores amigos, Doug y Lara nos decían al principio ¿recuerdas? Pero yo sabía algo que ellos no: Cuando estaba cerca de tí, escuchaba tu corazón latiendo cada vez con más ritmo, veía un brillo en tus ojos, ese brillo que jamás vi en ellos cuando estabas con Joanna. Y también sé que desde que te ví hace diez años supe que tendría que estar contigo, sea como sea, tenías que formar parte de mi vida, y no sólo como un amigo o hermano, si no como algo más porque lo que nosotros sentimos, o al menos, yo sentía, no era algo que se pudiera disfrazar de amistad._

_¿En realidad pretendías que ocultara mis ganas de abrazarte, de besarte, de tocarte cada vez que te veía? ¿Cómo se supone que yo haría eso? Si de cada contacto contigo es que yo podía vivir. No debiste venir a arrancarme pedacito a pedacito mi única razón de vivir sólo por miedo a lo que los demás pudieran pensar de tí, de mí, de nosotros._

_Porque desde que me dijiste que lo mejor era que dejaramos todo por un lado y que cada quien siguiera su camino, y ese otro poco de palabras, que no me hace bien recordar y mucho menos escribir, hace exactamente treinta y nueve días, he vivido un infierno. Porque el infierno no es lo que nos han enseñado 'El infierno es lo contrario al cielo, está debajo de nosotros', no, eso no se parece en nada a lo que en realidad es. Creo que si ese fuera el verdadero infierno, sería aún más soportable a lo que nos toca vivir acá donde se supone que haces buenas acciones para ir al cielo. A lo largo de estos días he llegado a la conclusión que el verdadero infierno está aquí, y lo empiezas a vivir cuando te arrancan poco a poco lo que más quieres._

_Y ¿sabes? Cuando la noche cae, es cuando ese infierno se deja sentir más, porque la noche era nuestro momento, cuando se suponía que estarías en tu casa y yo en la mía, pero era precisamente cuando venías conmigo y era entonces cuando me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, por tenerte. Tenerte aunque en realidad no te tenía, porque sabía que al amanecer tendrías que irte y yo me quedaría solo de nuevo. Pero ¿sabes? eso nunca me importó, porque lo prometiste, prometiste que dejarías todo y vendrías conmigo y te quedarías, no sólo una noche, te quedarías para siempre, sí lo recuerdas ¿cierto?_

_Esas y muchas más palabras que me decías, al venir a casa, los días que inventabamos salidas estúpidas sólo para estar juntos. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te presenté a Harry e Izzy y ellos dijeron que éramos una hermosa pareja? ¿Y que Dougie y Lara nos sacaron mil fotos que dividimos algunas para tí y otras para mí, para recordarnos cuán felices éramos juntos? En este momento tengo las doce fotos que me tocaron a mí y creo que tenían razón, hacíamos una hermosa pareja. Tú con ese cabello rubio puntiagudo pero siempre tan suave que me encantaba despeinar, y yo con mi cabello tan corto que, aunque no me gustara, lo mantenía así porque a tí te gustaba. Hay tantos recuerdos en esas fotos y en otras tantas que he encontrado en mi computadora y ¿sabes? las veo todos los días, aunque no sé si sea buena idea recordarte tanto, porque duele, en verdad duele, mucho. En fin, Creo que ese día en el que salimos los seis, fué uno de los mejores días de mi maldita vida._

_Pero claro, para Danny Jones las cosas nunca serán como él quiere que sean ¿Tu sabes porque? Porque yo no entiendo, tú decidiste escuchar a tus padres, a tu familia, a todos antes que a mí. Te preocupó más que te llamaran 'gay' que lo que yo pudiera sentir al tenerte lejos. No me mal entiendas, no te culpo, al contrario, te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo difícil que debió ser para tí, que de repente apareciera yo a arruinar y botar todos tus planes de vida, perdóname por eso, perdóname por favor. Vuelve conmigo, intentémoslo una vez más._

_-Danny_

_**06 de Octubre 2013**_

_Tom, me siento tan ridículo, ayer escribí una carta y no quiero enviártela vaya, soy un cobarde... jajaja, estaba recordando el día que dije que los huevos son vegetales y tú te reíste tanto de mí, tu risa, dios, como la extraño. Te extraño._

_Sigo esperando que vengas a verme como te lo pedí ¿Porqué tardas tanto? Cuando vengas te entregaré la carta que escribí, y esta otra. Lo prometo._

_Te amo - Danny._

**_08 de Octubre 2013_**

_"Son dos hombres, eso no funcionará, ambos serán una forma de experimentar para el otro, tal vez uno salga lastimado pero el otro estará bien" Creo que tenían razón. El estúpido que salió lastimado, fuí yo. No veniste a verme cuando te lo pedí, yo hubiera hecho lo que sea por hacerte feliz._

_-Danny_

**_11 de Octubre 2013_**

_Tom, yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero irme de aquí porque te necesito, pero tampoco me quería perder de lo que significaba una vida junto a tí. ¿Porque no me veniste a ver cuando te lo pedí por medio de Doug? No te imaginas, llevo once días esperándote pero ya sé que no vendrás. Te extraño, Tom, te extraño demasiado, y no creo que me sea posible seguir aquí sin tí. Por eso, aunque no quiera hacerlo, tengo que cerrar mis ojos, para siempre. Porque dormirme ya no me sirve, porque aún en sueños, te apareces y yo ya no quiero seguir aquí sabiendo que todo lo que vivimos, ya no lo podremos volver a vivir. Adiós, Tom, nunca olvides que te amo, y que nunca dejé de hacerlo._

_-Danny._

_PD. Gracias por enseñarme lo que se siente amar de verdad y por hacerme feliz éstos dos años, fueron los mejores de mi vida, sin lugar a duda._

* * *

**Los comentarios nunca están de más e.e**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
